End of Days
by Usagi-Inukami
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are the two sons of the infamous Inutaisho, who once ruled over Japan with an iron.. Well, paw. Full summary inside! Rated for language.


_End of Days_

_Hikari N. Houka_

_Soichido E. Bito_

* * *

..Well, as co-author I have nothing to say, honestly. I just really hope you all enjoy this story! Me and Soichi-chan worked really hard on this...

_Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are the sons of the infamous Inutaisho-sama, who took over all of Japan in ancient times and ruled with and iron... Well, paw. After many years of death and torment, Inutaisho and his two sons were banished to hell by the current Lady of the South and Lord of the East. In current day Japan, the descendants of the two leaders, Hikari and Soichido are the keys to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru taking their father's place and ruling Japan, and possibly the world, again._

* * *

One fall afternoon a young child was born into the world. She was the heir to the Southern lands. Her hair was short, silver and shone in the afternoon glow. Her electric blue eyes showed innocence and a beauty beyond compare. She was wrapped in a black blanket. Her mother smiled at her baby girl and kissed her cheek, rocking her slowly. 

"Setsune, my dear... We have a... a problem." A male stated nervously as he came into the room. He had long silver hair in a low ponytail, blue eyes and he wore a black and gray kimono.

"What's the matter, Genbu?" The female asked looking up, the smile faltered when she saw the worried look on his face. She had long green hair, green eyes and wore a short silk blue night gown. "Something's wrong with my child... isn't it?"

"Well, my love." He sighed, gazing at his child as he spoke. "She bears the mark... The mark of the Western Dog. Youkaro just informed me that Soichido has it as well... She has a moon mark on her thigh and our little Hikari has a paw print on hers."

Setsune eyes widened.

"You mean..?" He nodded his head. Setsune looked down at her sleeping baby and closed her eyes.

"My little girl..."

18 years later...

"Ch'kusho, Soichido! By the time you get done, New Year's day will have come and gone!" An older Hikari shouted as she stood at the bottom of a stair case. She wore a black and silver Chinese dress that came to her upper thigh. Her large breasts bouncing as she impatiently moved from one foot to the other.

"Calm yourself, Hikari! I told you it'd be a while." An older Soichido sighed, walking down the stairs. She had long silver hair, light grey eyes, and she wore a white and blue Chinese dress that flowed down to her ankles and had a split up to her hip.

"Well, dammit, I wanted to leave early!!"

"For what?!"

"The festival? You know, the one we go to every year?" Hikari huffed and crossed her arms. "We can finally go with out our parents this year, and you wanna go late?!"

"No, I TOLD you I had to get ready! Now stop arguing and let's go!" Soichido rolled her eyes and pushed past her bestfriend, heading down the large hallway to the entranceway of the mansion.

"Oh, Soichido? Hikari?" Soichido and Hikari paused, peaking their heads into the study from whence the voice came from.

"Yes, okaa-san?" Setsune smiled up at her daughter, her long green hair pulled back in to a low ponytail and her green eyes sparkling. She wore light blue pants and a white turtle neck, a pair of glasses resting on her nose. The male standing next to her had long silver hair, dark grey eyes and he wore black pants and a silver collared shirt. "Are you two getting ready to leave then?"

"Yes..." Hikari walked into the room, hugging her mother. "Thanks for letting us go this year by ourselves."

"Nah, don't mention it. You two are old enough now." the male stated, ruffling Soichido's hair.

"Mouu, outou-san, yamete!!" Soichido whined, fixing her hair. He chuckled a little. "Let us go, or we'll be late!"

"Alright, alright... Get the hell out then!" Setsune growled playfully and Hikari and Soichido laughed, racing out of the room and out of the house. Setsune sighed and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her temples. "I don't know, Youkaro..."

"What?"

"Was it a good idea? You know, to let them go alone? They're both 18, and..."

"I know, but they shouldn't show up now. And even if they did, I put a barrier around the temple where the festival is." Youkaro smiled reassuringly and Setsune chewed on her bottom lip in agitation.

"Alright.. But just remember..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..."

With the girls...

"Ohhh, Kari-kun..." Soichido called out to her best friend in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah- AHHHHH!!! COLD, COLD, COLD!!!!!!" Hikari screamed, jumping around and trying to brush off the snow that Soichido just threw at her hitting her in her chest. Soichido laughed HARD, and fell to her knees, gripping her sides.

"Oh, DAMN I got you good!!!" she snickered and Hikari glared.

"Oooh, onna when I get my hands on you-" Hikari's ears pricked up and she lifted her nose to the sky, sniffing. "Oh, what? Can't even think of a-" Soichido stopped when she saw the serious look on her friend's face. Her ears were flattened against her head and she was sniffing as if she was trying to find something. "Kari?"

"There's... something out here..." she muttered.

"But the snow is clouding my senses... I can't really figure it out..."

"More than likely a wild animal or something, let's continue on…" Soichido shrugged and grabbed her friend's hand as they headed down toward the temple, still traveling through the short-cut in the forest. "C'mon Kari-chan, you're being kind of paranoid."

"Maybe you're right." Hikari sighed and they continued to walk toward the temple, her eyes gazing up at the sky as the snow fell. Another shiver ran through her body and Soichido noticed and took it as another reaction from the snowball that connected with her chest not too long ago. Hikari growled and grabbed a handfull of snow, Soichido's collar and pulled it out, dumping the aformentioned snowball into her dress. Soichido screamed bloody murder as she ran around in the forest, trying to get the ice ball from under her clothes. Hikari shouted in triumph, then got out her cell-phone and played the FFVII victory theme music. Soichido glared and spat out, "TEME!!!"

In the trees...

Two males sat up on a tree branch, looking over the dispaly that just happened. The one that was actually sitting on the branch, his leg propped up so his arm could drape over it had long silver hair not bothered to be tied up, golden eyes and small dog ears on top of his head. He wore a red suit with a white shirt and matching red tie. A look of incredulity passed over his features as he glanced up at the male who was leaning against the trunk of the tree, aslo gazing down at the two females. His hair was also silver (but had been neatly brushed and tied back), eyes golden but with intricate markings on his cheeks and forehead. His suit was grey and white.

"Uhhh... Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"What the hell? We're seriously getting married..." he glanced down at the girls who were steadily chasing each other and throwing snow in all directions. "To THAT?! She freakin brought out Final Fantasy! FINAL FANTASY!!!"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha... And yes, they are the targets." he grinned down at his half-brother. "At least she's lively..."

Inuyasha glared. "Urusei, baka teme..."

Later at the temple...

After Soichido and Hikari calmed down, they made their way to the temple. They looked around, mingled, bought charms and finally left.

"Where do you wanna go now, hmm?" Soichido asked, stretching as they walked down the temple steps. Hikari looked thoughtful, then held up her finger.

"Dinner sound nice... How about that one okinomiyaki place down the street?"

"Mmm, that does sound nice..." Soichido licked her lips, then looked at her watch. "But we're supposed to be home in like 2 minutes..."

"Eh, forget that! It's Chiristmas Eve, we're 18 and I feel like getting wasted!" Hikari grinned and gripped Soichido's arm, leading her down the rest of the steps and to the streets below. Soichido merely shook her head and allowed the younger girl to lead her to the aforementioned resturant. Once they got in, seated, and settled in, Hikari (with sake in hand, of course) sighed and leaned over the table, gazing at Soichido.

"What is it?" the older girl asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Mmm, so... did you have a dream last night? 'Cause I did…" Hikari questioned sipping her sake. Soichido looked down at the table before sipping her drink again.

"Yeah, I did… That man... he came to me... calling to me, and I came to him... Then he did what he always did to me and I…."

"Loved every minute if it?" Hikari finished the sentence in a teasing manner causing Soichido to throw her hands up in defense.

"No, I didn't say that you hentai!!! Oooh, I swear you are such a----!!" she stopped short when she saw a flicker of silver flash in her peripheral vision snapped her head in the direction it came from. What she saw made her gasp. "H-Hikari... it's him!!" Soichido nodded her head, never breaking her gaze from what she saw.

"It's.. him…Inuyasha…" Hikari whispered, a dark tint coming to her cheeks. The man who'd been invading her dreams for about six years, calling to her, beckoning her, awaking feelings and emotions in her that she'd never felt before. It was all so new, and sometimes, she even feared him for it... And that same fear was what drew her closer to him. She sometimes even found herself taking naps when she wasn't even tired to dream of him... To see him... To be close to him. Soichido was the same, even though her visits from Sesshomaru had begun before Hikari's, the feeling was very mutual.

"Sesshomaru..." Soichido purred, a light blush covering her face before she shook her head and turned around, staring at the table top. "N-no! What am I talking about? That can't be him! They're just figments of our imagination!"

"Yeah, you're right..." Hikari sighed and took a rather large gulp of her sake. "... But then... why do I feel an attraction to him?"

'She's right...' Soichido blinked and was drawn out of thought when Hikari gasped.

"Sweet Jesus in Heaven, they're coming this way!!!"

"Oh, f---- crap." Inuyasha caught sight of both Hikari and Soichido staring at them, blushing. He grinned and nudged Sesshomaru in the arm.

"Both girls, over there." He whispered.

"Excellent…" Sesshomaru smirked and began walking over to them, Inuyasha falling into step next ot him. Hikari nodded her head and Soichido glanced over, and the two males approached them.

"Why, hello ladies..." Inuyasha smiled at Hikari and Soichido, trying to put on the charm. A deep blush came to Hikari's cheeks, showing she was totally falling for it. Soichido sighed and smiled back.

"Hi, there. And you would be...?"

"I'm Inuyasha, and this here's my b..._**friend**_, Sesshomaru. We noticed you two lovely females," he paused to wink at Hikari. "Were sitting here all by yourselves, so we decided to keep you some company."

"My, my, aren't you just the charmer..." Hikari muttered, the blush still coated on her cheeks and Inuyasha smirked, grabbed her arm and tugged until she stood up.

"Only for you, of course." Inuyasha replied back, pulling her into an embrace. The blush that was already coated on her cheeks darkened and she seemed to just melt into his being. Soichido raised her eyebrows as she looked at the man and then to Hikari.

'Strange... by now she would be about ready to rip his face off. But... not with him… I wonder... could this really be them? Of course not Soichido! Stop being stupid!!'

"Hello, anata. I must say, you are a very lovely sight to behold..." A voice called to her attention and she turned her head to look straight into the golden eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Arigatou..." Soichido blushed and started to play with her fingers, averting her gaze to the floor. Sesshomaru gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger to make her look into his eyes.

'Kami-sama, what's going on, I feel weak and hot... My body is on fire!'

"You're so very welcome." His voice came out as a sexy purr that made Soichido's knees weak.

"Hey Sesshomaru, why don't we go out for a night on the town? Take Hikari and Soichido out with us..." Inuyasha grinned still holding Hikari in his arms.

Sesshomaru smiled down at Soichido.

"Would that be ok? I don't want to keep you past curfew."

Soichido shook her head.

"Its perfectly f-fine. Right, Hikari?"

"Yeah..."

"We'd love to go."

"Yeah..."

"Great. Shall we go ladies?" Inuyasha asked, releasing Hikari enough only so he could grab her hand.

"Yeah..."

Sesshomaru held out his arm and Soichido shyly took it. Heading down the street, Sesshomaru looked over to a limo and it drove over toward them and parked. Opening the door, they all got in the limo and it drove off. Hikari and Soichido looked around in amazement at the limo.

"Wow..." Soichido gaped as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Talk about 'ballin'..." Hikari mumbled and Inuyasha smirked.

"Only the best for you."

"My, my, my... For someone you just met you certainly know how to put on the charm, don't you?" Hikari smirked.

"I guess you could say that..." he purred in her ear, making her shiver. Soichido couldn't help but to laugh at her friend.

"What's the matter, Kari-chan? Can't take it?"

"You shut up and stay over there!" Hikari growled, sticking up her middle finger. Soichido smiled and looked at Sesshomaru who was gazing down at her. His intense gaze made her blush and look down.

"S-Sesshomaru-san... W-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you're so beautiful... I can't help but to look at you..." he replied, running his fingers over her cheeks. Soichido blushed darker and looked up at him, her lips accidentally crashing into his. Something told her to pull away and apologize. But... something else told her to keep on kissing him and enjoy the feeling while it lasted. And that side won. She moaned a little in the kiss as he pulled her into his lap so she was straddling his hips. Soichido pulled back, gasping and bit her bottom lip.

"S-Sesshomaru-san... I-I can..."

"Feel me? Heh, same with you, anata... Oh, and call me Sesshomaru..." he smirked, moving his hips upwards and made Soichido cry out in pleasure. Hikari looked over and rolled her eyes.

"And she was getting ready to yell at me for being over-sexed..." Hikari muttered, then yelped when Inuyasha pinned her down to the seat.

"I think we should follow their example... Don't you agree, Hikari?" Inuyasha asked, smirking down at her.

"I-I..." before she could even finish the sentence his lips firmly, yet gently pressed onto hers and she moaned into the kiss.

'What's with me...? I feel like this is supposed to happen... Ooh kami, his lips are so soft and warm...'

Inuyasha smirked to himself and ran his finger up her thigh and into her panties sticking a finger inside her wet cunt. Hikari eyes got wide and she grabbed his shirt, unable to hold back the loud moan that escaped her lips.

"I-Inuyasha! A-ah..."

Inuyasha smirked and leaned into her ear.

"What the matter baby? Too good for you to handle?"

"A-ah... Y-you..."

"C'mon baby... Tell me what you want..." he whispered in her ear, licking it slightly and making her sigh. Soichido, on the other hand, was moaning rather loudly, not afraid to show her appreciation for Sesshomaru's actions.

"S-Sesshomaru, kami-sama... I-it's too good, I can't take this anymore..." Soichido whimpered as Sesshomaru continued to thrust his fingers into her wet cunt.

"So? What do you want me to do, hmm?" he purred, slowing down a bit. Soichido whined in protest and Sesshomaru chuckled. "All you have to do is say two simple words..."

"Damnit, Sesshomaru!! Fuck me!!" she shouted and he smirked.

"Well, who am I to deny you?" Sesshomaru stated leaning down the kiss her lips passionately making her moan in pleasure. Picking her up he sat her down on his lap and unzipped his pants. Hikari on the other hand FINALLY gave in to the sweet pleasure and Inuyasha hovered over her and his hardened member at her entrance. Only a matter of inches before Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were inside the females... But, as fate would have it, Hikari's cell phone rang. Inuyasha growled.

"Don't you DARE answer that."

"I have to Inuyasha, it's my mother." She sighed and answered. "Hello? Hey, mommy. N-no. We had lots of fun... Huh, you mean now? Ok, okay, we will... Yeah, alright, see you in a minute... bai bai."

And with that she hung up the phone.

"Inuyasha, Soichido and I have to get home, gomen nasi." Hikari stated a dark blush on her cheeks and Inuyasha growled. He let her up after placing his hardened dick in his pants.

Sesshomaru was NOT a happy camper as Soichido got out of his lap.

"It's ok. We'll take you home. Where do you live?"

"Okisho Road."

"Alright."

When Soichido and Hikari got home...

Hikari and Soichido waved goodbye to the males in the limo and opened the house door, where Setsune was stading with her arms crossed.

"So, did you two have fun? And why did a limo drop you off?"

"Y-yeah. Just some friends we saw that went all out for the festival. You know how those rich kids can be..." Hikari stated with a slight blush on her cheeks as well as Soichido.

"Oh, really... What did you two do?"

"We checked out some charms and ate... it was... fun." Soichido repiled, then smiled when she saw Youkaro come out of a room with a smile on his face. "Hey, daddy!"

"Hey, Soichido." He looked at her, then paused to sigh. "Honey, do me a favor and show me the moon mark on your thigh."

"Youkaro, why would you wanna see that?" Setsune questioned and Youkaro smiled again.

"Just to check."

Soichido moved her dress aside and everyone noticed the mark wasn't there.

"Huh... Where did it go, I wonder?"Soichido pondered aloud and Youkaro frowned. He walked up to Soichido and opened the front of her dress revealing the moon mark hidden slightly by her bra on her right breast. Youkaro's eyes widened and he looked at Setsune, then back to his daughter, a very serious expression on his face.

"Soichido, did you run into a male named Sesshomaru today?"

Soichido nodded and blushed.

"Dammit! I told you, Setsune! I told you! No one ever listens to me!"

"Youkaro-san, Mom, what's going on?" Hikari questioned and Setsune motioned for them to head into the living room. She sat in one of the chairs next to the fireplace and Youkaro stood next to her, his arms crossed and a very sour expression on his face.

"We feared this day would come, oh Kami-sama help me..." She paused to sip some wine. "You two were born under the star of the west..." She began.

"A long time ago a demon by the name Inutasho ruled the whole Western part of Japan. He had two sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Both were born to rule over hell and exiled from earth. Their destiny is to take over their father's place and rule again, and the only way that can happen is if they can inpregnate the girls that are born under thier sign." Setsune closed her eyes, taking a rather long sip of her wine. "When Inutasho ruled over the West, it was nothing but war and death and that is why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha can not rule. Destruction will come. Soichido, Hikari, you are destined to be their mates and have their children."

Setsune paused again, then tried to continue, but merely turned her head away and placed her free hand over her face. Youkaro glanced at her then took over.

"They want you more than anything now and they'll do whatever they can to get you."

Soichido and Hikari just stood there, shocked. Mouths agape with incredulity, Hikari finally regained the ability to speak.

"Wait a minute! That means you lied to us from the beginning! Those dreams, those feelings... you said it was my hormones!"

"Well, if we had told you the truth, would you have believed us?"

Both of them looked down.

"You two can't stay in our keep anymore. Now that they're here, we can't protect you. The only way this will end is by your own will power... I'm sorry you two." Setsune sighed. "You can keep the world as it is or you can change it and rule with them, it's all up to you."

Soichido looked at her father and Setsune.

"S-so what?! You're kicking us out?!" She shouted and Youkaro sighed, hugging her tightly.

"Honey, you can't stay here. You HAVE to fend for yourself. We CAN'T protect you. Nobody can. We're sorry, but you CAN rely on us for information." He replied.

"Now you two go upstairs and pack some clothes. You can stay at Tokyo Bay Hotel downtown." Setsune stated. Soichido and Hikari sighed, left the room and headed up the stairs to their room.

"This is unbelievable..." Hikari muttered as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Soichido nodded and headed into the bedroom to pack her and Hikari's clothes. Hikari sighed and walked into the bathroom again after getting a new change of clothes.

"Maybe a hot shower will calm me down..."

Throughout the whole shower all she could do was think about Inuyasha's touch and how good it felt. Shaking her head, she turned off the shower and walked back into the bedroom.

"Your turn, Soichi-chan." She stated and Soichido nodded. Hikari wore a pair of blue jeans and a white sweater. Soichido grabbed her clothes and headed into the steamy bathroom doing the same. About 10 minutes later she returned to the bedroom wearing a long sleeved blue sweater dress that came to her knees and white and blue horizontal striped knees highs. Grabbing their things, they looked at each other and sighed.

"Let's head out..."

The girls walked the down the staircase and to the foyer, where Setsune and Youkaro were leaning against the wall, very serious expressions on their faces. When the girls approached, the expressions on both parent's faces softened but still had an air of seriousness about them.

"Hikari, be careful alright? You only have to deal with this for one week, until New Years, so don't go off and do anything stupid, like get kidnapped or something, understand?" Setsune warned and Hikari nodded, looking at the door.

"Yeah... I got it..." Hikari sighed then looked back at her mother. She took a step forward, as if going in for a hug, but Setsune gave her a dark glare that made Hikari back off.

"You're too clingy, Hikari. Just like your father. I think it's best if you went without a hug from 'mommy' this time."

"Soichido,be careful. Knowing that you're a virgin makes it worse... he can use new things on you, making you crave him beyond reason. Watch out, understand?"

Soichido nodded and hugged her father tightly.

"I'll come back to you, promise."

* * *

Alright! End of Chapter 1! Yayerz! Ummm, ch'yeah working on Chapter 2 as we speak! What's going to happen? Who knows? You have to wait and find out!

Reviews and comments are very much encouraged and appriciated!


End file.
